


Can't Help (kristxSingto)

by traveller101



Category: Sotus the series - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Actors, Broken Heart, Confusion, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love Wins, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller101/pseuds/traveller101
Summary: They say that truth is more complex than fiction.Life was not supposed to be this complicated. They both had everything. A good job, a family to rely on, friends who they could always count on, a beautiful girlfriend to love..... When did it all gone wrong..Feelings are hard to control. They didn't want things to go this far. They could always act like nothing is wrong. They act for a living. So it was not going to be hard....right?Life was not supposed to be this complicated. Well, it definetly wasn't supposed to be complicated than Sotus fucking series!!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.... This is a krist/Singto fanfic rather than Arthit/Kongpob. I originally write this on wattpad so if guys want to check that out go there. I will leave the link below

P'Arthit, I was with Ai'May to help her pick out a gift for Ai'Aim. I'm sorry, I couldn't pick you up from work." Kongpob was standing beside the bed while Arthit was sitting there looking at his phone. Kongpob was afraid that Arthit was upset. Arthit looked up from his phone. "It's okay, I'm not upset or anything. I just had a bad day at work." Kongpob sat beside Arthit and rested his hand on Arthit's leg. "Was it really bad? How about you take a nap for awhile. I will go buy us some food." He tried to get up. "No! Don't go." Kongpob's eyebrows shot up at that. "okay...." Kongpob  moved closer to Arthit and stroked his cheek. Arthit's eyes closed on it's own. Kongpob turned his head slightly and kissed him gently. It was only a peck. When Konpob opened his eyes to look at Arthit his eyes was still closed. He looked really vulnerable. Kongpob couldn't resist. He kissed him open mouthed. They made out passionately. "Cut! Good work boys, let's wrap up for today." Krist got up from the bed and went to talk to his manager while Singto was busy talking to the director about the next day's photoshoot. After the set was cleared it was almost 7 pm. Krist was done changing his clothes when he heard Singto walk towards him. "Krist, Aren't you gonna be at the party today. How about we head out together." "No,P. April is in town. It's our anniversary tomorrow." " Yeah, I totally forgot about that. I am gonna head out then. You'll go with your manager, right? I'll come pick you up for work tomorrow, ok?" "Yeah, okay". Krist was scratching on his head. He always did that when he was thinking about something or if he was embarrassed. Singto found it totally adorable. Krist acted so tough, but when he did that he looked like a baby. "Your hair is totally messed up, come here." Singto grabbed his hand and started doing his hair. They didn't notice Pick (P'Bright ) coming in. "Taking care of your wife, huh. Go on, go on, don't mind me." "I was just wondering where your annoying head was". Krist said while going near his bag to take something. "yeah yeah I missed you too, buddy." "n'Pick, why are you here. You have no shoot for today,right?" "Yeah,P. I just came here to get my script from Krist. I forgot to take it with me yesterday." "Here. April said that she'll be hanging out with your girlfriend today. Are they already home." "yeah, they came just when I was heading here. April must've reached home by now. Both our girlfriends are always together. Its like they are dating each other rather than us." Pick and Krist were friends just like their girlfriends. They all went to the same school. "P'Singto, you are coming to the party today,right?" "Yeah I was just about to head out." "I came here on a taxi ,P. Will you take me there with you?" P'Singto glanced at Krist and said to Pick. "Yeah, sure. Let me just get my bag." P'Singto went to get his bag and when he returned he stopped at Krist and put his hands on the younger one's shoulder. He looked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, honey." Krist gave him an are-you-for-real look. Pick whistled and said. "P, aren't you gonna give your wife a goodbye kiss." P'Singto tried to act like he was gonna kiss Krist. "Will you two stop it already." Krist pushed him and said. P'Singto loved to tease Krist like this and get him all annoyed and flustered. He thought the younger one looked really cute. " Yeah, yeah , say hi to April for me, Will you?" "Sure, P. Have a good time partying you both."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad url: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/Yw46BlRqQD

Everyone had a great time at the party last night. But the headache that came in the next morning, not so good. P'Singto thought while getting up. He tried to grab the clock from the bedside table. He could not reach it. When he opened his eyes to look for his phone he realised that he was not at his home. He could hear a giggling sound. He turned his head to look for the source.

"Oh! Good morning." Yeah, he was at jean's (Prappaelin) home, right. He totally forgot about that. She looked beautiful as always. Singto really liked her and they were always low key flirting with each other. Last night they finally hit it off.

" Good morning to you too. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah." she laughed shyly. " Don't you have a photoshoot or something for today."

Singto checked his phone. "Oh, yeah. I am going to be late if I don't get up now." He kissed her on the lips and moved a hair strand away from her face.

She giggled. " I made you breakfast." She said stroking his neck. Singto couldn't help but smile.

" I can't, I'm already late. How about next time?"

" There is a next time?" Singto moved away slightly and looked at her. She had a playful smile on her face.

"I mean, If you want to." Singto said awkwardly.

" I would love that." 

He couldn't stop smiling. "Oh, Okay."

*****************************

Singto was not really a talkative person. He wanted to become a forensic accountant. So he took economics in college. Krist and Singto actually went to the same college. He was also in the economics faculty. Singto was his senior then. They weren't close. They had seen each other in college programs and festivals. Singto was relieved when he knew that Krist and was going to play the role of Arthit. Well, he was glad that the other one was younger than him. They were awkward with each other at first. But after a while they became the best of friends. Krist was living with his parents. But about 6 months ago he rented an apartment at the same apartment complex as Singto. Even though they lived near each other, they didn't really have much time to hang out together. They were both really busy. But they still saw each other thanks to the meet and greet and award shows. Now that they have started filming Sotus s the series , they saw each other almost every day. They went to work together too.

They have a photoshoot today after the filming. So they have to go earlier than usual to work. Singto was currently standing in front of Krist's door waiting for the other one to open the door. He wasn't expecting for someone else to do it.

 

"Sawatdee krap, p'Singto". It was Krist's girlfriend April. She came here from time to time. Singto first saw her when he was in his second year of college. She came to one of their seniors party with Krist. Anyone with eyes could see how beautiful she was. Krist was really lucky. 

"N'April, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You look beautiful as always."

"Oh please, P". 

" Flirting with my girlfriend aren't you?" Krist came and stood beside April while drying his hair with a towel. He was half naked. They both have seen each other like this plenty of times. But Singto couldn't help but stare at him. He thought that the pure white skin made the younger one look more attractive.

"You're still not ready! We're gonna be late at this point." Singto said looking into the other one's eyes.

" Give me a 5 minutes, P." Krist ran inside.

"Come inside, p'Singto." 

"Argh, yeah." Singto went to sit on the couch. April sat opposite of him and said. " I've  never heard Krist saying anything about your love life. Is there anyone in your life that we don't know about?" April asked with a smile on her face. 

"Actually, yeah, there is someone."

"Oh! Tell me about her." April said looking really excited.

" I've known her for about a year. She is a wonderful woman , also an actor too."

"Really! Do I know her? Who is she?"

"It's Jean."

"What? Really? I'm so happy for you. The moon and the star dating in real life. No one would have seen that coming!"

Singto heard a door opening. He turned to see Krist walking towards them. He suddenly realised that he still didn't wish them for their Anniversary. 

"Happy Anniversary you both. I hope you two will be together for a long time." 

"Oh, p'Singto. Thank you." April said smiling brightly. Krist gave him a nod.

"We'll get going, then."

"Bye, guys."

******************************

The ride to the filming location was only a good 15 minutes. They always went to work on Singto's car. Both of their managers went to the set directly.

" It's your Anniversary and all, aren't you gonna take her out on a romantic date tonight."

"Yeah." Krist said while looking through the window. Singto could sense that something was wrong.

" Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing." Singto wanted to ask further as there was defenetly something wrong. But he decided against it.

"Oh, okay." Singto tried to reach the stereo to put some music on while driving. The song that came on was 'the secret in our hearts'. It was his favourite. Not just because it was from their drama.

"I heard you're dating p'Jean. Why didn't you tell me about it?" Singto turned his head to look at him. The older one knew that voice really well. Krist was upset.

"She was there at the party last night. We are going on a date today."

"Hmm... Did you come home last night? You were with her, weren't you?"

Singto glanced at the younger one. "Wow! You totally sounded like a jealous wife." He said laughing. "Is that right? Is my wife jealous?" The older one teased him.

"I was just asking." Krist sounded annoyed. 

"Yeah. I slept at Jean's home. I came to pick you up from there."

"I'm happy for you, P." Anyone could tell that Krist wasn't that happy. Well, Singto certainly knew that. He just didn't know why.

******************************

The filming and the photo shoot went really well. The photo shoot was for the new season's poster. The costumes for both of them was really simple. Singto and the other hazer's were wearing the hazer's uniform while Krist's team wore a button up shirt and jeans. By the end of the shoot everyone was tired. They all went to hang out in Singto's changing room. Everyone was talking about the party from yesterday. Singto went to get snacks for everyone. He placed it on the table and went to sit beside Krist.

"Man, you missed a great time last night. It was raining hot woman there." Pick said with his mouth full of chips.

"I already have a girlfriend, remember?"

"I have a girlfriend too, man. There's nothing wrong in looking."

"Speaking of girlfriend's,  Happy anniversary n'Krist." Ice (knott) said. Everyone else also congratulated him. Krist just gave a nod in return.

New (Em) moved closer to Singto and whispered."What's with him today?"

" I don't know, he has been like this since the morning."

Pick looked at Krist and said. "Our p'Singto was the lucky one last night though. He and p'Jean were all over each other."

New excitedly nodded and said. " I saw them leaving there together. Did you guys have a *raising eyebrows*good time last night?"

"It's none of your business." Singto said with a happy face.

"Come on, p. We're all guys here. Spill the details." Pick said smirking.

Krist looked like he didn't want to be there at all. He suddenly got up. "Guys, I have to go. April will be waiting for me." Everyone else except Singto nodded knowingly. 

Krist didn't wait for a second and fled away from there. He didn't even took a glance at Singto. The older one also got up and chased after the other one without saying any word. No one noticed that except Pick who didn't say anything about it.

Krist was running down the stairs by the time the older one caught up with him. Singto grabbed the younger one and made him look at him.

There were nobody around them. Singto stared at him. Krist was not looking at him in the eye. 

"Did something happen?" Singto asked with a serious look.

"No, nothing happened." Krist was still not looking up from the floor. Krist didn't seemed good at all. The older one was really worried.

Singto suddenly hugged him. The younger one didn't push him away like usual. He even rested his head on the older one's shoulder and let the other boy hug him tightly. Now Singto was the one who was surprised. He did this to make the other one look at him. But he certainly wasn't expecting this. Still the older one kept hugging him. He could sense that the other one needed this. Both of them were not shy to do things like this. But they haven't ever hugged like this. Singto couldn't help but think that the other one smelled really good. He could hear his heart beating fast.

Krist released himself from the embrace. He looked at the older one's eyes. "I'm okay, P. I have to go." Krist tried to turn away but the older one once again stopped him.

" No, you're not okay! Look, we're gonna talk about this later. Okay?" Krist just nodded in return.Singto retrieved his car keys from his pocket and placed it on the other one's hand. "Here, take this and go. I will just ask my manager to pick me up. Have a nice dinner with your girlfriend."

"P'...." Krist looked at the older one with a strange expression. The younger one couldn't believe it. He didn't even thought about how he was gonna get home. Singto always surprised him with his unbelievable caring attitude.

The older one touched his hair affectionately and ruffled it. Krist knitted his eyebrows together. Singto gave a smile so bright that almost all his teeth were shown. The younger one smiled when he saw that. It was Singto's favorite. He thought Krist looked adorable when he smiled like that. It was like the other one was smiling but was also trying not to smile at the same time. It was super cute.

"I'm gonna go then." Krist said with a smile on his face. The older one always made his mood better.

Singto was also smiling happily. "Hmm..." he said nodding his head. "Drive safe."

"I'm not a baby you know. You always treat me like that." 

"You are though. In my eyes." Singto said with his handsome face. Krist looked annoyed, embarrassed and flustered all at the same time. Singto always said things like this out of nowhere. The older one loved teasing him like that.

"I'm just gonna go." Krist said chuckling. Singto just nodded and gave him a knowing smile. The younger one turned away and went down the stairs. But the other one was still standing there looking in front of him with a smile that made him look like a fool. He may have stood there for a good one minute or two. Well, nobody needed to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad url: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/Yw46BlRqQD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys..... Sorry for the late update. I will try to update the next chapters fast. Thank you for all the comments. I'm really glad that you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> Bright's real name is actually 'Off Jumpol.' It was my mistake. From here on I will not be using the name 'Pick'. Sorry for all the confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys..... Sorry for the late update. I will try to update the next chapters fast. Thank you for all the comments. I'm really glad that you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> Bright's real name is actually 'Off Jumpol.' It was my mistake. From here on I will not be using the name 'Pick'. Sorry for all the confusion.

Singto had his first crush when he was studying in 6th grade. He remember going on his first ever date with his ex girlfriend Rose. He was really nervous back then. He had his first kiss with her too. They were in a relationship for almost 3 years. It's funny how all that is just a distant memory now. He used to think that they would be together for a long time. He does not regret meeting her though. He is actually really glad of how everything turned out in the end.

Singto was about to enter a restaurant. He was there to meet Jane. They were going to have their first date today. He went there straight from the set. He couldn't wait to meet her. 

 

The restaurant was really warm and cozy. Singto could see Jane sitting at a table in the corner. No one was going to recognize them here. When their eyes met, they both smiled brightly. Jane waved at him.

"First date and you're already late." She said pretending to sound mad.

"The traffic was terrible." He sat on the chair opposite her and looked at her. She was wearing a yellow flowery dress. She looked gorgeous as always.

"Have I kept you waiting for too long."

"No, I just got here actually. I was stuck in the traffic too." Singto was glad to hear that.

"Should we order something?" Jane asked looking at Singto.

"Sure."

***************************

It was past ten already. They both were walking through the sidewalk to go to the park which was just two blocks away. They had a great time at the restaurant. They talked about almost everything. Singto found out that they both had so much in common. 

The park was small but really beautiful. Singto always wanted to take his date there. No one was there at night. He thought that it would be really romantic.

They both sat on the bench at the park. The moon lightened up the whole sky. Everything was perfect.

Singto looked at her. She was also looking back at him. He took her hands which was resting on her lap and linked their hands together. The other one was blushing. She played with her hair shyly.

"I'm glad that we are dating each other." Singto said smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah.... This is nice."

"Hmm..." Singto hummed contentedly. "Are you available on this Sunday?"

"Yeah." She replied.

" Do you maybe...  want to...  go watch a movie with me" Singto asked her.

" I would love to!" The other one said smiling brightly. The moonlight was reflecting on her face. She looked beautiful. Singto slowly leaned in and kissed her. They both moved closer to each other.

Singto was really glad that they were together. He had been single for a long time. Jane is a really nice woman. He could already feel his feelings for her growing stronger. 

*****************************

It was really late when they decided to go home. They both didn't notice the time fleeing away. Singto didn't even took his car with him. So he had to let Jane give him a ride back home. They got to his apartment in less than 15 minutes. 

Singto got out from the car and bended his knees a little to look at her through the window.   
"Do you really have to go? It's really late you know. How about you stay here for today?"

"No, I can't. I really have to go!" She said sadly.

"Then...how about coming inside for a coffee."

"Hmm..." She hummed. "I could do that!"

Jane got out out of the car. Singto intertwained their fingers together. They both entered the building together with a pleasant smile.  
"Which floor do you live on? " 

"I live on the 36th floor. It's the top one."

"Wow... It must've cost a fortune." She said.

"My father bought it actually. I can't afford this much."

"Hmm... Isn't that Krist! ". Jane said pointing her fingers. Krist and April were both standing in front of the elevator. Singto smiled brightly when he spotted the younger one.

"Hey! Krist! " Singto called out.

Krist smiled when he heard that voice. He turned to look at him. "P'Singto!" His expression changed slightly when he saw who the older one was with. No one noticed that.

" Sawatdee khrap, p'Jane. Did you guys go out today?" Krist asked politely. 

"Yeah, we went on a date".  Jane said nodding her head.

"P'Singto told me this morning that you guys were dating". April said smiling. Jane looked at Singto. " So it is true! I'm so happy for you guys".

"Thank you n'April. By the way, Happy Anniversary you guys". Jane said. 

" Thank you, pee. We went out for a dinner today, we just got here actually!"

" Oh! Let's get in". Krist said breaking their conversation. They all entered the lift. Krist pressed the elevator buttons and stood beside April. 

"We all should go out together sometime". April said breaking the silence.

"How about this Sunday? We were both planning to go watch a movie then. Let's go there together". Jane suggested. Singto nodded agreeing.

April looked at Krist. She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah.. Let's do that". Krist said.

"It's fixed then! We will see you guys on Sunday" April said excitedly. 

"Okay". Jane said nodding. They heard the elevator doors open on the 19th floor. Krist and April got out of the lift. 

"Good night guys". April said.

" Good night". Singto said smiling. He looked at Krist. But the younger one was looking at somewhere else. Singto looked at the same direction as the other one to find what he was looking at. When he looked below him, he found his hands which was linked with the girl standing next to him.The younger one couldn't possibly be looking at his hands which was holding the ones of Jane, could he? Singto thought that he was mistaken. So he tried to look at Krist once again. But the elevator doors were already closed.

***************************

Singto couldn't believe that he was going out with Jane. He didn't actually thought that he would be in a relationship with anyone at the moment. He was always busy with work and everything. Now that he was filming for the new season, time became even more difficult to manage. He wasn't tired of anything though. Singto was actually glad that everything turned out like this. He really enjoyed working with all these people. It had been 3 days since he went on his first date with Jane. They saw each other at work yesterday. Everyone at set were teasing them together.

Everything at work was going well. They were done filming the first episode. Krist was not being moody. Well, he acted weird sometimes but that was not really unusual with him.

The filming was almost done for today. Singto was waiting for Krist to finish his scene. Off and New were sitting there with him. Others were already gone. Singto waited for Krist as he didn't have any other plans. Off and New just didn't have anything better to do.

" Man, I heard you and Krist were going to be on a fashion show. Is that really true?" New asked.

Singto was playing games on his phone."Yeah". He replied without looking up from his phone.

" Congrats Pee". Off said happily.

"Hmm..".  Singto said.

" Man! Aren't you even gonna look up from your phone!". New said feeling annoyed. 

" Nah..". Singto said paying no attention to them. 

Off and New were not that annoyed as Singto was always like this when he got on his game mode. 

"Krist is coming this way". Off said. Singto turned off his phone and put it in his pocket in a rush. Off and New were staring at him. They both gave him an are-you-for-real-man look. The other one just smiled in return. Krist went near them.

" I thought you guys went home". He said to Off and New.

" Really?". Off asked.

"Nah, I knew you guys would be here as you both didn't have anything better to do!". Krist said while laughing. Singto also laughed along with him. 

"I'm gona go change guys". Krist said between laughing. 

"I'm going with him too". Singto got up from his chair and said. 

"Pee, If you want to make out with your wife you should just do it in here. No need to go to the changing room". Off said with a smirk on his face. New gave him a high five. 

" Who said that we were only going to make out". Singto said before bringing Krist closer to him by grabbing his waist. 

Off and New both laughed hard at that. Krist didn't even try to say anything. He rolled his eyes. He just didn't get why they were still using the 'wife' thing on him. He pushed the other one away and said. "See you on Monday guys". 

"Yeah man". Off said. New nodded his head, smiling. Singto waved his hands at them and followed the younger one to the changing room.

They were just about to enter the room when they heard someone's voice from inside.  
"P'Krist, where are you?"

"Is that N'Wawa!(Maprang)". 

Wawa kind of... well, had a huge crush on Krist. It was almost like she was slightly obsessive of him. She scared him. She knew about his girlfriend, but it seemed like she didn't give any shit about that. 

Krist grabbed Singto's wrist and went to hide in the storage room near them. 

As the storage room was filled with old furnitures, it didn't even leave space for a person to properly stand in. They both had to squeeze in to close the door which was behind Singto. Krist was leaning back on the big furnitures. There was no air left between them as they were fully touching each other. The older one towered over Krist. 

"Why is she still bothering you? Doesn't she know about April". Singto asked with a worried gaze. Krist was not paying attention to him. He was looking at the older boy's lips which was on the same eye level with him. Singto slowly circled his arms around the younger boy's waist to make the boy look at him. 

"Huh?". Krist looked up at Singto. He looked like a child who had no idea of where he was. The older one smiled with affection. He bended a little to get on the same height as him. The younger one's cheeks were getting red. Singto's eyebrows rose up at that. He smirked .Both of their lips were dangerously close to each other. 

"Do you think she is gone?". Singto asked with a husky voice. A cold shiver went up his spine when he heard that. Singto felt that, as his arms were circled around the other one. The older one realized that maybe he was teasing Krist a little too much. He released his arms from the younger one's waist and opened the door which was behind him. 

Krist pushed him away quickly and went to check whether Wawa was still inside. "Thank god! She is not here". He said and sighed loudly. They both went inside the room. The younger one went to get clothes to change into. Singto sat on the chair which was in front of the mirror. 

"So.... You will be there tomorrow right?". Singto asked.

"Where?". Krist asked while unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Double date?". Singto said looking through the mirror. He could clearly see Krist's back from there. He had broad shoulders and a narrow waist. All that added to the milky white skin. It was just perfect god's creation. 

"Arr... Pee, do you think that this is a good idea". Krist asked him. 

"Why not! Both our girlfriends seems to get along really well".

"Yeah.... right". Krist said lost in thought. "Hmm.. How about we go for an evening movie then, Pee?".

"Okay, then after that we could go eat out". Singto said nodding. 

Krist zipped up his bag. "I'm done". He took his bag from the table and looked at the older one. 

"Let's go then". Singto said getting up from his chair.

 

To be continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad url: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/2JTyNKqrQD

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad url: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/OmWelyOpQD


End file.
